


A Shadow in the Dark

by Jappa13



Series: Harry Potter Drabble Collection [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Acceptance, Drabble, F/M, Friendship, Love, Romance, soul mates, teacher/student relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-19
Updated: 2014-08-22
Packaged: 2018-01-09 06:43:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 3,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1142755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jappa13/pseuds/Jappa13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione was only sixteen when she met her soul mate. Others might say she was too young, but God was she happy that she ignored them and followed her heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Drabble 1

**Author's Note:**

> It will be in Hermione's POV unless otherwise stated.  
> This is the first story I've posted on here - it has also been posted on FF.net.  
> I don't normally write Hermione/Snape fics - so i hope its okay.  
> Written for SpecialBookworm-394 (on ff.net)

Hermione was only sixteen when she met her soul mate; her one and only; her forever. A lot of people might say that fifteen was too young to know that you have met the one for you. But Hermione knew, just like she knew that she had no point in buying a lottery ticket this week as she had no chance of winning. It was a feeling and instinct and God was she glad that she followed what her heart and instincts said instead of her brain (which was really quite strange for the know-it-all Gryffindor).

It was the first day of school; the start of their sixth year. Harry was picking at his food and Ron was shoving as much food as he could down his throat. The chatter was loud and the atmosphere pleasant.

"Can you _please_ eat politely for _once_ Ronald!" Hermione growled. "It is disgusting!"

"Why should I?" Ron mumbled, food flying everywhere.

"Because you look like a pig?" Ginny asked rolling her eyes, cutting up a small piece of chicken and placing it in her mouth. "Honestly Ron, you'll never get a girls attention if you keep acting the way you do." She said when she finished her bite.

Ron glowered at his sister and continued eating, grumbling about bossy girls.

Hermione looked up at the table to study the new Defence Teacher.

"I don't think this will be a good year." Harry said noticing where Hermione's gaze was.

Hermione's brown eyes flickered to Harry before going back to the pink covered toad like lady. "No it won't be." She agreed.

Her eyes wondered over each teacher pausing on Professor Grubby-Plank and wondering where Hagrid was. Browns eyes travelled over the rest of the teachers before widening in shock.

_Wow!_

Dark black hair, long and pulled back into a low pony tail no longer containing the greasy sheen. Sallow skin now healthy pale and dark eyes that felt like they could stare into her soul.

 _What happened to Professor Snape?_ She questioned herself. Her heart skipped a beat as those dark eyes turned and looked dead into her eyes.

Hermione flushed bright red and turned to her plate, her heart beating fast in her chest.

_What is this?_

"Hermione?" Harry asked noticing her confusion. "Are you feeling alright?"

Hermione blinked. "I feel fine, Harry, why?" she said putting on a bright smile.

Harry narrowed his green eyes slightly. "Nothing," he said after studying her. "There is no reason."


	2. Drabble 2

Hermione did not know why she decided to use the shampoo again. It was the same shampoo she used at the Yule Ball the year before and it was just gathering dust in the bottom of her trunk. Hermione figured that she was sick of her hair being a bushy untameable mess but a nagging in the back of her head told her it was something else entirely.

So after a long grooming shower Hermione made her out of the bathroom with her hair hanging down her back in very long luscious brown curls. With her hair being no longer a bushy mane it was easy to see how long her hair actually was.

“Oh wow!” Lavender gasped when she saw Hermione exit the bathroom. “You look amazing! You will have to tell me what shampoo you used. I would love to get some!”

Hermione flushed lightly. “I ordered it from Hogsmead Apocrathy. I can show you on a Hogsmead weekend.” She replied unsure of what to say. Lavender and Pavarti, even though she has been roommates with them since their first year at Hogwarts, had made a habit of ignoring the know-it-all.

“That would be the best! Thank you!”

Hermione grabbed her book bag and made her way down into the common room. She was greeted with gasps.

“Hermione!” Harry cried out. “You look very nice today!”

“Thank you Harry.”

Ron, who looked like he was having a heart attack stared at Hermione. Harry elbowed him and he snapped out of his daze. “You look great.” He said awkwardly embarrassed that he had been caught staring.

“Well... Let’s go eat!” Hermione said and rushed out of the common room.

She sat down at the Gryffindor table, Ron and Harry sitting opposite her. “I wonder how many classes we’ll have with Slytherin this year?” Harry mused grabbing a slice of toast.

Ron shrugged hooking into some bacon.

“Classes with Slytherin wouldn’t be that bad if Malfoy grew up.” Hermione stated. “Most of them want nothing to do with us.”

As she ate her eyes strayed to the teacher’s table and to one dark haired teacher.

She found him staring intently at her.

Hermione’s eyes widened and her cheeks flushed pink. _Why do I keep blushing._


	3. Drabble 3

**Drabble 3:**

Potions class was next and Hermione was nervous, not that she really understood why. The only worry she would usually have was about Malfoy. But today, no it wasn't about the blond haired git, today Hermione was worried about the snarky potions master.

They slowly wandered into the classroom, waiting for the professor to burst out of his office like a bat and start the class with a bark.

Just as Hermione sat down the dark wooden door slammed open and Snape stormed down the stairs and to the front of the classroom.

Hermione tensed up.

"Get out your books and turn to page 94. The ingredients are in the cupboard. There is no partner work today. Today I will be examining you and deciding who would be best to partner you up with. We wouldn't want to dunderheads working together and blowing up the classroom." His deep voice washed over the classroom and left Hermione in a temporary trance. She quickly snapped out of it and pulled her book out, a slight flush present on her cheeks.

_My god, I feel like a silly little schoolgirl._

Snape wandered around the classroom, leaning over student's cauldrons and scowling in annoyance when they got a step wrong.

Hermione slowly went through step by step but nearly stuffed up a couple of times when Snape stopped behind her and leaned over to check the potion. She almost tipped too many lacewing flies into the bubbling brew at one point which would have caused an explosion.

When Hermione handed the potion into Professor Snape who was then seated at his desk, she was shocked at his response.

"Perfect Miss Granger, 5 points to Gryffindor." He said. The class fell silent. Did he, did Snape just hand out points to a Gryffindor?

"T-thank you, Professor!" Hermione stuttered. She flushed bright red and turned around, hurrying back to her desk.

Harry and Ron stared at her in shock. "Did he just-"

"I think he did." Hermione whispered.

They looked at the Potion's Master in shock. Why was he suddenly handing out points to _Gryffindor's?_


	4. Drabble 4: SS POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is in Severus Snape's point of view.

It was obvious of Miss Granger's crush on him. The blushing every time she saw him. The stuttering...

And it was wrong of him to like her in return.

They were teacher and student! It was not right. Even if there weren't any rules against it in the Wizarding World (because of Soul Mates), Snape knew there were some in the Muggle World where Miss Granger had grown up. She knows those rules.

And yet she still has a crush on him.

Him. Severus Snape. The Snarky Potions Professor. The Dungeon Bat.

He did not know what he should do.


	5. Drabble 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, hope you like the chapter!

**Drabble 5:**

"Hermione, are you okay?"

Hermione looked up from her book. She'd been staring at the same page for the last hour, her mind wandering in the world of Severus Snape.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She whispered to Harry.

"No you're not. You seem vacant and distant." Harry grumbled.

This caught Ron's attention. "Yeah, what's up 'Mione?"

Hermione sighed. "Okay, I'll tell you. I kind of have a crush..." she started.

"I already figured that one out." Harry snorted.

"On a teacher..."

This caught their attention.

"Who happens to be called Severus Snape." She mumbled the last part.

Harry shrugged. "That's all?" he asked.

Ron exploded. "WHAT?!" he yelled.

Hermione reeled back, shock.

"SNAPE! THE GREASY DUNGEON BAT?" he screamed standing up.

Hermione nodded her head slowly, unsure of what to do.

Harry glared at Ron. "There is nothing wrong with having a crush. The only problem is if she acts out on it. It's illegal to date a teacher, isn't it?" he asked.

Hermione nodded. "I'm pretty sure it is. Well it is in the Muggle World."

Ron's face was red. "THAT'S BESIDES THE POINT!"

Harry stood up. "THERE IS NOTHING WRONG WITH HAVING A CRUSH ON A TEACHER!" he exclaimed.

Hermione was shocked. They were fighting over something about her...

"Stop!" she shrieked. They stopped and turned to face her.

"I don't see what your problem is!" she exclaimed to Ron.

"You are Hermione! You can't like the dungeon bat!" Ron grumbled.

Hermione was affronted. "What? So I can't crush on anyone? I can't fall in love and date?" she asked.

Ron nodded. "No, You're meant to stay with Harry and I!"

Hermione slapped him. "GROW UP RONALD!" she turned around and stormed off, Harry trailing off after her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll post another chapter soon!


	6. Drabble 6

**Drabble 6:**

Hermione was looking through a book in the library. After her fight with Ron, she realised she didn't know any of the rules in the Wizarding World about relationships.

"... The legal age... Age differences... pregnancy... same sex relationships... AHA! Student teacher relationships; page 490."

_There are no ruled against Student Teacher relationships. As long as they are both consensual and they follow the other relationship laws, Students and Teachers are allowed to date._

Hermione couldn't believe what she was reading. She could date Professor Snape...

Hermione's mood perked up. And for the rest of the day, she planned. Planned to win Snape over.


	7. Drabble 7

**Drabble 7:**

Today was the day Hermione started part one of her plan: Grooming.

She had already tamed her bushy hair, all she needed to do was her pluck her eyebrows, shave her legs, paint her nails, practice different hairstyles, practice with makeup and make her uniform look a little bit nicer on her. And the best way to do that was to join in on Lavender and Pavarti's Pamper Saturdays.

Surprisingly, Hermione had a lot of fun. Hanging out with girls her own age and just taking care of herself made Hermione feel pleasant inside, feel happy… feel pretty. It was a wonderful feeling, one of which she would like to feel a lot more.


	8. Drabble 8

Jaws dropped. Hermione blushed.

Fellow students were just staring at her, amazed.

Hermione found it a little awkward, all this attention focused on her. She was starting to regret the changes she had made.

Until she saw Professor Snape's intense gaze focused on her.

And the fact that he smiled at her when he realised she was paying attention to him.

Her heart fluttered in her chest. Her breathe caught in her throat. Her lips formed into a soft smile.

And it was amazing.


	9. Drabble 9

Hermione tucked a loose strand of her brown hair behind her ear. The cool soft breeze wrapped around her and fluttered the pages of the book. It was a nice sunny day and Hermione decided to spend it outside, sitting down next to the sparkling lake with her nose buried in the yellowing pages a classic muggle fiction novel.

"Lovely day today." A voice drawled from next to her.

Hermione looked up and smiled when she saw who it was. "It is. How are you, professor Snape?"

A smirked played on the edge of Snape's lips. "I am well. And you?"

"Very well, thank you."

The conversation drew to a close and Hermione turned to face the lake. There was a rustling beside her before Snape sat down, also looking out over the lake.

A small smile was present on Hermione's face as she looked back down at her book.


	10. Drabble 10

She wasn't sure how it happened. But every Saturday, midday, her and professor Snape would meet out on the lake and sit side by side reading, relaxing or marking homework.

It was something Hermione would look forwards to every week from the moment she woke up until the last fleeting moments before she was asleep.

Hermione was falling hard.

Very Hard.

But she didn't mind.

Not at all.

 


	11. Drabble 11

As the weather grew colder they moved places from the chilling lake to the warmth of Snape's office. Hermione would sit curled up on a chair in front of the fireplace, another novel in her lap and her nose buried so close in the pages that you couldn't see her face. Snape would sit in the other chair, red quill in hand and parchments in his lap, muttering to himself about the  _absolute idiocy of the first grade dunderheads._

Every time Hermione heard Snape grumble under his breathe she would stop reading and listen. Listen to the deep baritone flow around the room.

Once Snape finished his marking, he would conjure a glass of something amber and burning and would gaze into the fire, unwinding himself after a long day. And Hermione would just sit in the chair next to him, reading away.

They would bask in the presence of each other until it was late and Hermione had to go back to her dorms.

They would mumble a quick goodnight. And Snape would slowly close his office door.

Hermione would slowly walk back to her dorms.

Wishing she didn't have to leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. Please comment and tell me what you think!


	12. Drabble 12

Every night Hermione would spend the night, after dinner, relaxing in Snape's office. They would sit next to each other in front of the fire until it was time for her to go back to the Gryffindor dorms.

Hermione would hope each and every night, when she knocked upon Snape's office door, that he would rip open the door and pull her in for a kiss. His long hands cradling her face as they danced an amazing dance…

But it never happened.

Maybe she should take matters into her own hand? Pull him in for a kiss? But the reason why he isn't doing anything is because he doesn't think about her like that? Why would he let her stay in his office every evening if he didn't have some sort of feelings for her…

Hermione sighed to herself as she wondered down the dungeon corridors towards his office.

Maybe tonight?

Probably not.


	13. Drabble 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas time~!

Christmas Holidays.

At the start of the year Hermione was going to go home for Christmas, spend it with her parents and family. But after spending all that time with Snape – she stayed.

She was going to spend Christmas with Snape, whether he liked it or not. (She was hoping he would like it.)

The good thing about Christmas holidays was that not many students stayed at school, so there would only be one table in the Great Hall for students and teachers to sit at. So Hermione was going to sit towards the side that Snape usually sat on (but not obviously so) and hope that he might strike up a conversation during dinner.

Harry sat quietly next to her, Ron was at home with his family (not that Hermione was talking to him – they'd had  _another_ argument). He'd decided to stay with Hermione because Ron was also getting on his nerve.

Snape didn't come out for dinner that night.

And Hermione just shrugged it off and headed down to his office later that night.


	14. Drabble 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas Eve

It wasn't until the Christmas Eve feast that Snape came out of his chambers for dinner. Hermione and Harry were arguing over a muggle movie they had seen and Snape suddenly appeared and sat across from them in the only free space on the table.

Hermione blinked in shock to herself before smiling and saying a quick "Hello professor!" and going back to her argument with Harry.

"Good evening Miss Granger." He replied and went back to eating.

That night, Hermione dragged Harry down with her to the dungeons to spend the evening with Snape. Harry was pouting just that little bit ("I don't pout!") as Hermione knocked on the door. He wasn't exactly pleased with idea of spending Christmas Eve with the teacher he despised the most.

Snape opened the door and seemed a little shock to see her there.

"Hello Sir! I hope you don't mind, but I bought Harry along."

Snape nodded and let them in. He conjured up another chair for Harry to sit in before getting a bottle of firewhiskey out of the cupboard. He hesitated a moment, before also pouring Harry and Hermione a glass. They were of age to drink, so he wouldn't be breaking any rules (well, sort of).

They were shocked to receive  _alcohol_ from their teacher, but sipped away at the amber liquid and bathed in the warmth of the fire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	15. Drabble 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mistletoe action isn't always a good thing.

It was seriously the biggest cliché ever. And it was not the way Hermione wanted them to have their first kiss.

Seriously though. Mistletoe?

Of all things it had to be that bloody enchanted mistletoe.

Hermione was walking down the corridor towards the Great Hall for Lunch and the next thing she knows, they are stuck under the mistletoe together being told they had to kiss each other to get out.

It was quick.

It was a little awkward.

Hermione's faced was bright red and Snape wouldn't look her in the eye.

That was the last time Hermione talked to Professor Snape.

And it turned out to be the worst Christmas ever.


	16. Drabble 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> School has started again without a single word.

School had started again and they were into the start of a fresh new year. It had been a little over a month since the last time Hermione had talked to Professor Snape.

She missed him a lot.

When she thought over it though, nothing really happened. They just sat there and said nothing and did nothing together.

He was probably glad she wasn't their anyway. She probably bothered him.

But God did she miss him.


	17. Drabble 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deja Vu maybe?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's taking me so long to update. I've been working a lot lately to save up money for a school art trip overseas. (so excited!!!)
> 
> I'll post drabble 18 too

Hermione was sitting by the lake again, lying on her back and looking up at the sky. Her parents sent her an iPod with some of her favourite bands in them. After some research and spell casting, Hermione managed to get it to run off magic and was currently listening to them while humming along to the melody.

"Good afternoon." She heard someone speak before a figure was standing over her.

"Good afternoon, Professor." She gave him a smile, eye squinting in the sun.

Professor Snape sat down next to her and motioned to her headphones. "May I?" he asked. Hermione handed him the other earpiece and he sat and she lay and together they listened to music.

Just like it used to be.


	18. Drabble 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They actually talked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I also posted drabble 17! Make sure you have read that first.

They actually talked. They conversed. They got to know each other more.

It was  _amazing._

The more they talked, the more Hermione fell in love with him. What she didn't realise was though, was that Professor Snape felt the same.

They would meet either out on the lake or in Professor Snape's office and they would talk about music, literature, potions, animals, movies… all sorts of things. Every now and then, Snape would give her a small glass of whiskey and sometimes Hermione would help him grade 1st year homework and exams (because she really was a bright girl).

They would spend as much time with each other as they could.

They loved it.


	19. Drabble 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione comes up with plan 2!

Hermione couldn't handle it anymore. Somehow, in amongst all of their talking… they started  _flirting_ .

Yes, that's right: Flirting.

And because of all the flirting, Hermione decided she  _needed_  to do something about their relationship.

Or lack of relationship.

So she created another plan, even though she had completely forgotten about her other one. This plan only had one part to it.

That one part was ' _Kiss Severus Snape'._

Simple and Effective and absolutely fool proof.

This time Hermione wasn't going to forget about. She will do this. No matter what.


	20. Drabble 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe it was a little too much... oh well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One chapter left after this one! Thank you for reading!

Okay, so maybe she was a bit too full on, with the way she came onto Snape. Jumping him as soon as he opened the door was probably a  _little_  too much.

But God was it worth it.

Because a couple of weeks later, Hermione was sitting in Severus's lap, resting in front of the fire, occasionally having small make-out sessions and drinking whiskey.

It was absolutely perfect.


	21. Final Drabble 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because she is happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the final drabble/chapter! Thank you for reading, commenting and kudosing!

Months later they were utterly in love. They would spend as much time as they could together, just talking, listening to music or basking in each other's presence.

And kissing.

God Hermione loved kissing the man. He was absolutely wicked with his tongue, teasing but rewarding and Hermione just melts every time she thinks about it.

They spend a lot of time kissing. It's like they are making up for lost time; all those months they spent together without doing anything like this (because they were idiots).

Hermione wished that they weren't idiots because this is the best thing that has ever happened to her.

And she doesn't care what anyone says; Severus Snape is her soul mate, and the one she loves. And even if she is a little bit young and she has always lived her life by the rule 'Follow your brain not your heart', she's glad that she didn't.

Because she is happy.


End file.
